Control devices can be used to control operations of lighting devices and other lighting devices. For instance, control of outdoor lighting (e.g., street and area lighting) can include a timing mechanism disposed in a solid-state control device, known as a photocontrol. This control device can transmit control signals to the lighting device (or a lighting controller associated with the lighting device) that can cause the lighting device to change state (e.g., turn on, turn off, increase illumination, decrease illumination) in accordance with a schedule. Dimming street and area lights at times when there are no humans or vehicles in the area is a potential means of energy saving and also prolonging the life of lighting assets.
But existing control devices may present disadvantages for lighting systems that service outdoor environments having occasional traffic or other forms of occupancy during scheduled “off” or “low-illumination” periods. For example, streetlight photocontrols may lack the capability to dynamically adjust the controlled light level due to detected presence or lack of presence of humans in the area of interest.